Yukatas, Fuegos artificiales y quizas
by MimichanyCanina
Summary: Reborn como siempre haciendo de las suyas y sin previo aviso, organizo una reunion en el templo para ver los fuegos artificiales, solo con el proposito de burlarse- digo, de ayudar a su pupilo en el amor. Ademas de acompañar a las chicas en sus compras obligando al castaño a caer en sus caprichos. Hibari x Tsuna(1827) 3 solo shonnen-ai


Catalina: Esta es mi primera historia, asi que no sean tan rudos conmigo, solo honestos...

Es un 1827 por lo tanto Yaoi (mas bien shonnen ai) o chicoxchico, si no te gusta este genero no lo leas.

Katekyo le pertenece a la sensual Akira Amano yo solo los Yaoizo XD, espero lo disfruten como yo al escribirlo.

* * *

><p>Era la mañana de un 31 de Diciembre, hacía mucho frio y lo mejor era estar acostado para mantener el calor. Eso es lo que hacía Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero su sueño fue interrumpido por una patada de su espartano tutor.<p>

- Despierta Dame-Tsuna.

- ¡Itte! ¡Reborn!, ¿no podrías ser más amable? – dijo el castaño luego de caer de cara al suelo por el susto.

- Te llame varias veces, pero no despertabas – mintió descaradamente – baja a desayunar – dicho esto, abandono la habitación.

El ojimiel asintió, se paró del suelo y fue a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa.

Una vez vestido, Sawada salió de la habitación y fue al comedor a desayunar, donde lo esperaban su madre, Bianchi, Fuuta, Lambo, I-pin y Reborn.

- Buenos días Tsu-kun – saludo la castaña con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

- Buenos días mamá – devolvió el gesto, se acercó a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se sentó en la mesa a comer.

- Tsuna – el aludido lo miró – como hoy es año nuevo, iremos al templo a ver los fuegos artificiales – explicaba el pequeño azabache – también vendrán tus guardianes.

El castaño al escuchar aquello se atragantó con la comida - ¡¿Eh?! ¿Incluso Mukuro y Hibari-san? – al nombrar a este último, un leve rosa se posó en sus mejillas. No hace mucho que descubrió que tiene sentimientos hacia la Nube. El sonrojo del castaño no pasó desapercibido por el pequeño hitman.

- Sep – comentó el sicario – también es el momento perfecto para confesarte a Hibari – Tsuna al escuchar eso se sonrojo mucho.

- Oh, así que a Tsuna le gusta Hibari – dijo en un tono burlesco la pelirosa.

- Se verían bien juntos Tsuna-nii – dijo el inocente Fuuta.

- Kyaaa~ Tsu-kun está enamorado – comento la mujer con un aura rosa alrededor. Un rojo aún más intenso se apodero del rostro del Cielo.

- S-sí, ta-talvez lo haga – tartamudeo nervioso.

- Bien – dijo satisfecho el de patillas rizadas al avergonzar a su alumno – nos reuniremos a las 7 p.m. También tienes que avisarles a Haru y Kyoko – dicho esto, se levantó de la mesa, dejándolo solo ya que los otros se habían retirado.

Tsuna se quedó meditando, era cierto que era un buen momento para confesarse, pero estaba la posibilidad de que lo rechace, después de todo ambos son hombres, al pensar en ello un sentimiento de tristeza lo invadió.

- ¿Sucede algo Tsu-kun? – pregunto la castaña un poco preocupada al notar la pena pintada en el rostro de su hijo.

- No, solo estaba pensando – respondió un poco desanimado.

- Ok, pero si tienes algún problema no dudes en decírmelo – la mujer le dedicó una dulce sonrisa mientras iba a la cocina – suerte en tu confesión, Tsu-kun.

El ojimiel volvió a sonrojarse – "Definitivamente nunca más le cuento un secreto a Reborn" – pensó antes de abandonar la habitación.

-o-

Sawada salió de su casa con rumbo a la residencia Sasagawa. Cuando llego allí, golpeo la puerta y fue abierta por su guardián del Sol.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Sawada? – pregunto el peliblanco.

- Vengo a avisarle a Kyoko-chan sobre los fuegos artificiales – explicó el castaño.

- ¡Es cierto! Se me olvido decirle, si la buscas está en un parque no muy lejos de aquí, apúrate al ¡Extremo! – gritó el ojigris.

- Ok – el ojimiel se fue en busca de la castaña.

Ya en el parque, encontró a Kyoko junto con Haru, hablando de cualquier cosa.

- Hola – saludó el Cielo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Hola Tsuna-kun – devolvió el gesto Sasagawa.

- Hola Tsuna-san – Respondió Miura - ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí?

- Etto… vengo a preguntarles si quieren ir al templo a ver los fuegos artificiales – pregunto el castaño.

- Claro, nos encantaría – respondió la de ojos chocolate – pero yo no tengo yukata desu~

- Yo tampoco – apoyo Kyoko – Haru-chan, esta tarde ¿Vamos a comprar? – preguntó.

- Claro – Respondió Haru – Tsuna-san ¿Quieres venir con nosotras?

- Bueno – respondió con una sonrisa – "de todas formas no tengo nada que hacer" – pensó.

- Entonces nos juntamos en el centro comercial dentro de dos horas – dijo la pelinaranja.

- Ok – respondió el ojimiel – entonces nos vemos dentro de dos horas.

- Adiós – se despidió con otra sonrisa.

- Adiós Tsuna-san/Tsuna-kun – dijeron al unísono ambas chicas devolviendo el gesto.

- Dos Horas Después-

Tsunayoshi se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, esperando a las dos chicas como habían decidido. Luego de unos minutos de espera, ellas aparecieron.

- Lamentamos la demora desu~ - dijo la de ojos chocolate.

- No te preocupes, no había llegado hace mucho – sonrió - ¿Nos vamos?

- Haii – dijeron ambas.

El grupo empezó su búsqueda de yukatas. Recorrieron varias tiendas, mas en ninguna la castaña y pelinaranja encontraron algo que les gustase. Así, estuvieron un rato, hasta que encontraron un local con ropa que cautivó su atención. Comenzaron a probarse las yukatas y estuvieron un buen rato así, hasta que finalmente hallaron las que les gustaban. Ambas chicas salieron de los vestidores con las yukatas puestas. La pelinaranja con una rosa pálido y flores en la parte de abajo y el obi de color morado. La castaña tenía una yukata verde con flores rosas en la parte superior y el obi del mismo tono.

- Tsuna-kun/Tsuna-san – hablaron juntas, acercándose al chico - ¿Cómo nos vemos?

- Se ven muy bien – Sawada les dedico una tierna sonrisa. Las chicas le regresaron el gesto, luego se miraron entre ellas y asintieron. Miura se acercó al ojimiel y Sasagawa fue a buscar algo.

- Tsuna-san – llamo la de ojos color chocolate - ¿podrías hacernos un favor? – preguntó. La otra chica se acercó con una yukata en sus manos.

- No me digas que…- el chico palideció y tembló levemente. Ambas chicas sonrieron con malicia y se lanzaron sobre Tsuna, tomándolo de los brazos y arrastrándolo hacia un vestidor, pasándole la prenda y cerrando la puerta.

- No saldrás de ahí hasta que te cambies – dijo Haru.

- Pero…- intento replicar pero fue interrumpido.

- Nada de peros, tienes que cambiarte y hazlo rápido, no falta mucho para que comience el festival – agrego Kyoko. Al Cielo no le quedo de otra más que aceptar, sabía lo testarudas que eran sus amigas.

Un par de minutos más tarde, el castaño salió vestido con una yukata morada y flores del mismo color aunque de un tono más oscuro, y un obi color naranja. Tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ambas chicas al ver al Cielo, tuvieron una hemorragia nasal, el chico se veía demasiado adorable.

- ¡Kyaaa! Tsuna-san se ve demasiado lindo-desu~ - dijo emocionada Miura mientras ella y la otra chica se limpiaban la sangre del rostro y se colocaban un tapón en la nariz.

- Sii~ - apoyo la otra – Tsuna-kun, realmente pareces una chica.

El sonrojo de Tsunayoshi fue en aumento. Iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido una vez más.

- Ciaossu – saludo el pequeño azabache - ¿Qué están haciendo? Pronto nos tendremos que reu…- mas no alcanzo a terminar, las palabras murieron en su boca al ver a Sawada – Oh, sabía que eras afeminado, pero no tanto como para parecer una mujer – dijo burlesco una vez recuperada la compostura por la sorpresa.

- ¡Reborn! – reprochó haciendo un pequeño puchero que lo hacía ver más violable. Las chicas volvieron a tener una hemorragia nasal. Reborn en cambio solo sonrió maliciosamente, realmente se iba a divertir.

- Bueno, vayan a pagar la ropa, nos tenemos que ir ahora – dijo el hitman.

- Haii – ambas fueron a pagar las tres yukatas. Haru le informo a la vendedora cuantas yukatas eran, y esta al ver a Tsuna no pudo evitar tener una hemorragia nasal.

- Pero… necesito cambiarme – reclamó el ojimiel.

- No hay tiempo, tendrás que ir así – dijo el exarcobaleno divertido con la situación. Las muchachas se acercaron a ellos.

- Las yukatas ya están pagadas, ahora podemos ir – dijo Kyoko mientras levantaba su pulgar en alto.

- Bien, entonces vámonos – declaro el pelinegro.

- Ok~ - exclamaron ambas chicas.

Abandonaron la tienda y pusieron rumbo hacia el templo de Namimori.

- "No quiero que Hibari-san me vea así" – pensó el Cielo mientras lloraba internamente. El asesino a sueldo sonrió, definitivamente su Dame-alumno era un libro abierto.

-o-

Cuando el grupo llego al templo, vieron que el resto de los guardianes los estaban ya esperando.

- Yo – saludó el sonriente Yamamoto.

- Hola – devolvió el saludo la castaña.

- Tsk – "dijo" Hayato.

- ¡Llegan tarde al extremo! – gritó Ryohei.

- Kufufufu, se demoraron mucho – dijo la piña.

La Nube no dijo nada, solo los observaba.

- H-hola – saludo la tímida Chrome, que traía una yukata celeste con el obi rojo. Las otras dos se le acercaron a la peliazul.

- Chrome-chan, te ves realmente linda – apoyo la ojinaranja. Dokuro se sonrojo por los comentarios dichos por sus amigas. Las mujeres comenzaron a contarse cosas, alejándose un poco del grupo.

Gokudera comenzó a inquietarse un poco, no veía a su querido Decimo por ningún lado.

- ¿Y Juudaime? – preguntó un poco impaciente el peliplata.

La castaña y la pelinaranja miraron alrededor de ellas, luego se miraron y miraron a Hayato.

- Haru no lo sabe-desu~ - dijo Miura.

- Yo tampoco lo sé – apoyó la otra – estaba hace poco con nosotras.

- ¡¿Qué?! – el ojiverde se exaltó - ¡¿no sabes donde esta Juudaime?!

- Maa Maa, cálmate Gokudera, no es su culpa – trato de tranquilizarlo el de ojos color ámbar.

- Hahi, no es culpa nuestra que Tsuna-san no esté aquí – Reprochó Haru.

- Si lo es, son unas inútiles – dijo el peliplata. Así comenzaron a pelear la castaña con la Tormenta.

Reborn comenzó a observar los alrededores, luego sonrió.

- ¿Acaso no piensas salir Dame-Tsuna? – dijo burlesco el hitman, pero solo hubo silencio. Comenzó a perder la paciencia que tenía – si no sales ahora, serás torturado dolorosamente.

- ¡Prefiero ser torturado que salir así! – gritó el castaño detrás de un muro.

- Como gustes – Reborn se acercó al muro con una sonrisa malvada.

- Hiiie, e-espera, ahora salgo – dijo algo asustado el Cielo. El sicario se detuvo al ver que su alumno se disponía a salir.

El castaño se alejó de la muralla y se aproximó al grupo con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron de sobremanera, menos Reborn, Kyoko y Haru, quienes se divertían con la situación. Su jefe se veía demasiado adorable, tanto como para hacer que todos se sonrojaran y que cierta alondra casi tuviera una hemorragia nasal.

- Ju-Juudaime, ¿Por-por qué esta vestido así? – preguntó un muy sorprendido y levemente sonrojado Hayato.

- K-Kyoko-chan y Haru dijeron que me pusiera esto – explicó el castaño completamente rojo.

- ¡No sabía que Sawada tenía esta clase de fetiches! ¡Extremo! – dijo "tranquilamente" el peliblanco, ignorando lo dicho anteriormente por el Cielo.

- Te e-equivocas – hizo un puchero que lo hacía ver más lindo – Estoy así por Kyoko-chan…ah, olvídalo – suspiro sabiendo que su guardián no entendería.

Tsunayoshi empezó a ver a sus guardianes uno a uno, hasta que su mirada choco con la metalizada de un sorprendido Kyouya, giro el rostro hacia otro lado completamente avergonzado y colorado hasta las orejas. El azabache rio levemente, le parecía adorable la actitud de Sawada.

El castaño sintió la mirada de la Nube sobre él, poniéndolo nervioso. Ya no aguanto más y se dispuso a huir, pero su lado dame salió a flote, haciendo que se tropezara con sus propios pies y caiga "delicadamente" al piso.

- Itte – se quejó el ojimiel sobándose la nariz. La Nube se acercó al más bajo y le tendió la mano.

- Ten más cuidado – dijo el de orbes metalizadas con una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro mientras ayudaba al menor a levantarse.

- S-si – un leve tono carmín se posó en sus mejillas al estar cerca del azabache.

- Si no se apuran, nos iremos sin ustedes par de tortolos, Kufufufu~ - exclamo la piña mientras se alejaba con el resto del grupo.

- Te morderé hasta la muerte – el prefecto de Nami-chuu saco sus tonfas y comenzó a perseguir al de ojos bicolor.

- Tsunayoshi se quedó quieto viendo como Hibari golpeaba a Mukuro – "Hibari-san fue amable conmigo" – pensó mientras una leve sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

- ¡Juudaime! – grito el peliplata desde lejos.

- ¡Ya voy! – el castaño corrió hacia sus amigos.

Comenzaron a recorrer las distintas tiendas. Tsuna era arrastrado por Haru y Kyoko por todos los locales. Luego de un rato, ambas se detuvieron en uno de estos y el castaño aprovecho la oportunidad para sentarse a descansar.

- Ahhh - suspiro cansado el ojimiel.

El azabache de orbes metalizadas se sentó al lado de este – ten – le extendió un refresco.

- Gracias Hibari-san – el Cielo le sonrió con un leve rosa en sus pómulos. El mayor no respondió, solo desvió el rostro levemente sonrojado.

Quedaron en un silencio incomodo, pero fue interrumpido por un azabache de patillas.

- Hey par de enamorados, si no se apuran, se perderán los fuegos – dijo con sorna Reborn.

El ojimiel se sonrojo a más no poder, en cambio el otro solo se limitó a ignorar lo dicho por el "bebé". Ambos pelinegros se quedaron mirando unos segundos, y el de orbes metalizadas asintió. Tomó a Tsuna de la mano y se lo llevó a quien sabe dónde. Una sonrisa malvada surcó los labios del pequeño hitman.

- "Esto será divertido" – pensó.

- Reborn-san, ¿Dónde está el Décimo? – preguntó Hayato que apareció de la nada. El resto del grupo llegó poco después que el peliplata.

- Se fue con Hibari –dijo tranquilamente.

- ¡¿Hah?! ¡¿se fue con el friki de la disciplina?! – se exaltó el de orbes – voy a buscarlo – se dispuso a irse, pero Yamamoto se puso en su camino.

- Espera Gokudera – lo tomó del brazo para que no fuera – es mejor dejarlos solos.

- ¿Por qué? – cuestionó la Tormenta un tanto impaciente.

- Para que solucionen sus problemas.

- ¿Qué problemas?

- El de sus sentimientos.

- ¿Ah? No entiendo.

- Oya Oya, no sabía que eras tan lento - la piña hizo su aparición ya aburrido.

- ¡No te metas piña! – reclamó Hayato.

- Tsuna está enamorado de Hibari – dijo Reborn ya harto de esperar.

- ¡¿Juudaime que?!

- Está enamorado de Hibari – dijeron todos al unísono.

- Hahi, Gokudera-san es muy lento – comentó Haru.

- ¡¿A quién llamas lento?! – se quejó el peliplata y así comenzaron a discutir nuevamente.

- Dejando de lado la lentitud de Gokudera, dejémoslos solos a ver qué sucede – dijo Reborn y los otros aceptaron y fueron a buscar sitios para ver los fuegos artificiales.

-Con Tsuna y Kyouya-

Sawada era llevado por el pelinegro a quien sabe dónde – Hibari-san, ¿hacia dónde vamos? – pregunto el castaño, más el otro no respondió.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un rio. Los alrededores estaban vacíos.

- ¿Q-que estamos haciendo aquí? – pregunto jadeante el ojimiel de tanto caminar.

- ¿Qué no es obvio? Ver los fuegos artificiales – respondió un tanto cortante.

- Y-ya veo – dijo el Cielo un poco triste.

El azabache notó la angustia del otro, se acercó y le revolvió el cabello – vayamos a sentarnos – le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

- V-vale – un suave tono rosa se posó en sus mejillas.

Se sentaron a orillas del rio a esperar el espectáculo pirotécnico. Llevaban un par de minutos esperando en un incómodo silencio. Tsuna comenzó a encogerse en su sitio y un enorme sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro.

- E-etto, Hi-Hibari-san, hay algo que quiero decirte.

- Dime – habló calmadamente el aludido para no alterar al otro.

- L-lo que sucede es que… - el rojo de sus mejillas iban aumentando. Respiro profundamente para calmarse un poco – M-me gu-gustas Hi-Hibari-san – susurró, pero fue suficiente para el otro lo escuchase y se sorprendiera.

Agachó la mirada, haciendo que su flequillo tapara sus orbes miel. Pasaron un par de minutos y el mayor seguía sin reaccionar. Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en la comisura de sus ojos al ver que el otro no respondía. No aguanto más y las gotas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Se paró del suelo e intentó huir, pero una mano lo detuvo, el castaño se dio la vuelta para mirar al otro, en ese momento le pelinegro jaló la mano del otro haciendo que cayera sobre su regazo, ambos mirándose. Al encontrarse así, Tsuna intento desviar el rostro para que no lo viese llorar, pero la alondra puso sus manos en las mejillas de este para que lo mirara. Kyouya le limpio las lágrimas que caían sin control.

- No llores y déjame hablar – el de orbes metalizadas lo acerco más.

- Pe- "hip"- pero "hip" como "hip" n- "hip" no res- "hip" respondiste… – el ojimiel trataba de calmarse. Luego de unos segundos dejo de sollozar.

- Déjame terminar – le sonrió – también me gustas.

Tsuna se sorprendió mucho y comenzó a llorar otra vez.

-…! – Hibari entró en pánico silencioso e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, abrazar al castaño. Puso una de sus manos sobre su cabeza, dando suaves palmadas para calmarlo.

El castaño se separó del otro y lo miro con los ojos llorosos – Hibari-san idiota, debiste haberme respondido y no tenerme esperando – le regañó con el ceño un poco fruncido y las mejillas un poco rosadas.

El azabache le sonrió dulcemente. Tomó del mentón al menor y lo acerco a su rostro, juntando sus labios. En ese momento estallaron los fuegos artificiales. Se separaron a los pocos segundos, un gran rojo adornaba la cara del castaño, el otro solo sonrió.

- D-deberíamos ver los fuegos artificiales – tartamudeo rojo hasta las orejas. El mayor rió bajo. Tsuna se iba a parar, sin embargo fue detenido por Hibari.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó un poco molesto.

- N-no puedo ver nada estando así, además no quiero molestarte.

- No lo haces – le sonrió – si quieres, puedes voltearte.

El castaño asintió y se dio la vuelta, apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del mayor. El azabache paso sus brazos por la cintura del más bajo. Este se volvió a sonrojar, colocó sus manos encima de las del ojigris. Ambos observaron el cielo repleto de coloridas luces. Cuando el espectáculo se dio por terminado, se levantaron del suelo para salir de allí.

- Creo que debemos volver al templo – dijo el apenado castaño.

- Si – el pelinegro le tomo la mano, entrelazando sus dedos - ¿nos vamos? – le sonrió con dulzura.

- H-hai – dijo más rojo que antes.

Dieron un par de pasos y el azabache se detuvo.

- ¿Sucede algo Hibari-san? – le preguntó.

- No – volvió a sonreír – Tsunayoshi – le llamó.

- ¿Si? – le devolvió el gesto.

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo? – preguntó la alondra levemente sonrojada y desviando el rostro.

El rojo volvió a apoderarse de la cara del castaño – h-hai – acepto totalmente avergonzado.

El azabache sonrió para posteriormente besarlo con ternura. El menor no dudo en corresponderle y paso sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza del otro. Se separaron por la falta de aire con las mejillas sonrosadas. El ojimiel le sonrió y emprendieron el rumbo al templo.

Un par de metros más atrás, se encontraba Reborn con una cámara en mano, con la cual grabo todo lo sucedido.

- Ahora tengo con que chantajearlos – rió maliciosamente para desaparecer una vez más en la noche.

Fin.


End file.
